


And The Waltz Goes On

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, BUT THIS TIME ITS NOT A WEIRD CREEPY PLACE ITS LIKE A REAL MENTAL HOSPITAL, Child Abuse, Depression, Eichen | Echo House, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, So beware, Suicide Attempt, and she's a bitch, implied sterek, mental hosptials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to belief, Stiles’s mother is not dead. </p><p>***</p><p>Life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Waltz Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Three finals down, two to go!! This fic is something that just came into my mind earlier today and its been bugging me the whole day. The idea deals with some personal things that have been on my mind for a while so yeah it felt really nice getting it all out of my system. 
> 
> Some trigger warnings just incase you didn't read the tags: mentions of: child abuse, suicide attempt, cutting, depression, mental hospitals (ones that aren't breaking the law), medication, and death. If I missed any please tell me.
> 
> I meshed the plots of the first two seasons in here but after that it diverges. 
> 
> This is un'beta'd so please tell me if I made any mistakes. 
> 
> All of the information about mental hospitals and medication is all based on personal experience/knowledge.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Contrary to belief, Stiles’s mother is not dead.

 

When he was twelve his mother ran away, though his dad always uses the term ‘left’. It’s complete bullshit though because his mom left a note on the kitchen table and left without a sound. In the note she said that she felt stuck and that her life was pointless; she also said how she wasn’t fit to be a mother and how it wasn’t her fault she wasn’t fit for it. Stiles still remembers the way his stomach filled with guilt and regret and how he wouldn’t meet his dad’s eyes for the first few weeks after she was gone. It didn’t matter anyway because his dad was drowning in booze.

 

Nobody asked what happened to Claudia. They all just assumed that her cancer had relapsed and that it hit too hard this time. Her cancer never came back; it wasn’t even that serious when it was there. Scott and his mom were the only ones who truly knew, but that’s because of obvious reasons.

 

The depression that curled around Stiles’s heart for the few months after her departure suffocated him and prevented him from moving on healthily. His dad only noticed when it started to get to the point of cutting. Stiles’s still has the scars from the blades of his pencil sharpeners on his hips and thighs. His first and only attempt of taking his life was to down half a bottle of sleeping pills. He hazily went to his father downstairs, tripping over the air, and collapsed in front of him, letting the pill bottle fall from his hands.

 

The drive to the hospital was a nebulous smudge in his memory. The only thing he sharply remembers is the hospital telling his father they don’t pump stomachs. They led him into a room and put a bunch of needles in his arms. He passed out.

 

They transferred him to a mental hospital two days later. The Eichen House was a quant little place where drug addicts and other mentally unstable people went to recover. Stiles was put into the suicide ward. Only family was allowed to visit.

 

His roommate was a kid named Oliver. He was quiet and sweet but he screamed when he slept sometimes. He also hallucinated flies. Group therapy was okay. Therapy was fine. They watched a lot of movies.

 

He met a girl named Malia. She had anxiety, depression, and suffered from abuse from age three until the authorities took her away when she was ten. Malia was thirteen when he was at Eichen House. She didn’t like looking into the male nurses’ eyes and she flinched at loud noises. She liked holding Stiles’s hand; he liked holding her hand too. He went to the nurse’s station with her when she got her period for the first time. The head nurse was a really mean lady who was gob smacked that Malia apparently needed more than one pad for the whole week. He loved the sound of her laughs.

 

Stiles was diagnosed with severe anxiety, depression, and ADD. He has to take 30mg of Prozac and 2 pills of Adderall a day, see a therapist three times a week, and has group therapy once a week.

 

He stayed at Eichen House for two weeks.

 

His dad stopped drinking. He doesn’t take off his ring.

 

He hugged Scott for ten minutes straight and they stayed up playing video games.

 

He easily caught up with his schoolwork, and was given extra time on his tests and assignments.

 

Life went on. He emailed Malia, and found out she got adopted by a family in New York. He talked to Oliver on the phone and learned that his headaches finally went away and the flies were gone.

 

He still misses his mom, but now he’s angry. He’s angry that she left and he’s angry that she put him and his father through this. His therapist says that the anger is normal and it will eventually go away. It hasn’t.

 

He searches up his mom’s name in Google when he’s fifteen. _Claudia Arielle Stilinski_. Nothing shows up. He searches up her maiden name. _Claudia Arielle Rae_. Fifty hits. Apparently his mother wrote a book about finding yourself.

 

Stiles had to go to the hospital for breaking his hand on his mirror. He’s not allowed to have mirrors in his room anymore. He never told his father, but he’s pretty sure his dad already knew.

 

Life goes on. And then Scott gets bitten by a werewolf. In hindsight, it was a pretty shitty idea to go out looking for a dead body in the woods. But Stiles read his mothers book the day before, even though his therapist said not to, and he was so angry he wanted the whole world to burn. Which is funny since it was Laura Hale that was the dead cut in half body.

 

Things happen. He lies to his therapist, his dad, and himself. It’s bad. But it stops once Peter’s skin is set on fire and his throat is cut open.

 

Life goes on. It gets worse.

 

The Kanima, the feeling of drowning, the uncertainty if he’s going to survive, it sucks. His dosage of Prozac gets bumped up to 40mg. His face burns and he feels numb, and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth when he lies to his father, again, and again, and again.

 

Then the Kanima is gone, and Jackson is back. Boyd and Erica go back to Derek with their tails between their legs. Allison and Scott get back together over the summer. The McCall’s take in Isaac. Lydia puts Peter down for good. Life goes on.

 

Malia calls in the middle of the summer. Stiles is walking to his Jeep, ready to drive out to the Hale house and start the renovations for the day.  He picks up and she’s crying; his blood runs cold.

 

Getting to the station on the verge of a panic attack was not something Stiles ever thought he would be able to do. He did, though. And he slammed into the Sheriffs office, face red and eyes puffy, tears running down his face.

 

His dad gets custody of Malia faster then should be possible. She flies out to Beacons Hills with her two luggage bags filled with her stuff. He hugs her tightly and lets her cry into his shirt.

 

He introduces Malia to the pack; she quickly bonds with Isaac. Two months later, she asks Derek for the bite. He gives it to her; she survives.

 

She takes to being a werewolf perfectly; she never goes through the period of anger and being high on power. She has perfect control on her first full moon; Derek’s impressed.

 

Malia holds his hand at school.

 

Life goes on. He gets a call a week before the beginning of the school year. Oliver’s dead. There was a car accident. Malia and him go to the funeral alone. He shakes Oliver’s parents’ hands.

 

Life goes on.

 

His mom comes back to town when he’s eighteen and a senior in high school. Stiles throws up when he finds out. His father, whose been dating Melissa for three months, gives off an indifferent look when he finds out. All he does is pulls out divorce papers for his mom to sign. He took off his ring a year ago.

 

Derek growls at Claudia when she won’t leave Stiles alone. He wraps his arms protectively around his boyfriend and glares at her until she finally leaves.

 

She corners Stiles one day and asks him for forgiveness; she wants to be his mother again.

 

“You’re not my mother. Melissa is.” He tells her and crosses his arms over his chest. He’s not angry; he’s just tired.

 

She signs the papers and leaves town. She doesn’t come back.

 

She writes another book. One about betrayal and how her family wouldn’t accept her; she writes him as the villain, his father as the deranged love interest, Melissa as the poisonous old crone, and Derek as the vicious vampire that secretly lusts after Claudia, the heroine. The pack reads it together in the den; they all laugh until their sides hurt.

 

Life goes on. It’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a clarification, I have never been to a mental hospital or diagnosed with anything. I got all of this information from my friend who had these experiences. 
> 
> If you have any questions or if you would like to talk to someone about anything you can contact me in the comments here or at my tumblr lunar-lux.


End file.
